Gone, but never forgotten
by PinkBlossem
Summary: Sequal to "I'm ready." With Sakura missing, the village has gone very bad, but no one has given up quite yet. With Sasuke on her tail, he gives his everything to find her while working for the enemy. They haven't given up hope yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope the beginning isn't too confusing, but we'll have to see. **

Sasuke stood at the top of the Hokage tower with his hands behind it back, watching along the village. The village was finally complete. Villagers were welcome to roam free with some guidelines; they we're not to leave the village or were they allowed associating with shinobi.

Shinobi on the other hand were placed on an opposite side of the village. They continued wearing the chakra bracelets and we're also abused as scum. They we're highly supervised and were given few privileges to do anything. They we're truly slaves.

If they were told to do something then they were expected to do so. If they disobeyed then they were beaten and threw into a cell for days with limited disgusting food.

There was a giant wired fence straight through the village separating the shinobi and villagers. They we're never to cross or communicate.

Sasuke watched the shinobi side as a certain shy comrade was walking the streets. He knew it was Hinata. She was badly bruised and her clothes were torn and dirty. Her pale figure drug along the roads as she slouched. She glanced up at the Hokage tower as their eyes made contact. They continued to stare at each other and Sasuke knew that she wasn't looking for him or anyone of the Akatsuki. She was searching for Naruto.

Sasuke knew Naruto was banned from everyone. He rotten in a cellar, kept alive to threaten anyone who may have disobeyed Tobi.

Hinata paused and faced her body towards Sasuke as they continued to stare at each other as if challenging each other.

A hand interrupted their glaze at each other as Sasuke felt one on his hand. She turned towards the hand and shrugged it violently off.

"Isn't is glorious, Sasuke?" He heard Tobi speak behind him.

Sasuke remained silent and placed his glaze back on Hinata who had disappeared.

He turned around to find Tobi smirking towards the village. Sasuke ignored him and continued walking past him to the compound. No one was allowed in the compound. Not even 100 feet from it.

He walked to his house and into him room. He pasted over the still broken flag on the ground Sakura had carved.

'_Sakura…'_ He thought gently in his head. It had been almost a year now since she had disappeared and he regrets everyday not going after her.

He sighed as he laid in bed. He didn't want to think about her. She left him. He became angry as he stared at the wall. He didn't know what he would do if she ever came back. But he continued to convince himself that she had died.

He closed his eyes as he saw an image of her bubbly bright face. He couldn't remember anyone else's bubble happy healthy face besides Sakura.

He shook his head of the 'non-sense' and gently fell asleep early in the afternoon.

**PinkBlossem **

Sasuke was rudely awaken by the screams of the villagers and the sound of bombs.

"Fucking Deidara," He muttered.

He flew off his bed to the outside. He saw smoke everywhere despite the night sky. He guessed it had to be around midnight. He ran towards the center of the village where he saw the majority of the fighting.

He glared and pulled out his katana. It was very hard to determine who was on whose team considering both teams had cloaks, but the Akatsuki had red cloud on theirs.

He growled, obviously not liking the idea of fighting when he could be sleeping.

There was one person that stuck out more than anyone in the crowd that was fighting. She was obviously a woman by her figure. She fought so vigorously and aggressively. She pulled out kunai after kunai and weapon after weapon. She was fierce and unafraid.

He ran towards her in a blink of an eye ready to pierce said woman, but as if she had eyes on the back of her head, she flung around and jumped back.

He watched as she hesitated and he used the moment to pounce towards her. She flung upwards towards the large fence and clung on to it near the top.

Sasuke ran up the fence and sliced through her figure. Sasuke narrowed his eyes watching her POOF away.

"Dammit," He muttered.

He heard a chuckle as she flung two kunai at him with amazing speed. On sliced through his sleeve, but not his skin while he dodged the other.

He heard her curse. He placed his fingers to his lips as he let fire violently flow out of his mouth. He knew he got her seeing that she had not jumped away. He smirked. He let the fire die down as he walked towards the place he saw her standing. He watched in astonishment as there was a giant hole where she stood and escaped. He glared and activated his sharingan.

He searched for her, finding her a half of a mile away, fighting with Sasori. He sped up ready to finish this girl to find that Deidara had snuck around her and threw bombs down around her. Sasori dodged them perfectly.

Unfortunately, she was unable to escape as fast. She flew into the gate as Sasori threw kunais at her, tearing her body up.

"Ha-ha, take that BITCH!" yelled Deidara smirking with pride.

Sasori walked closer to the woman and confined her with a chakra bracelet. Sasuke swore to see who she was after this little battle. He continued to glare as he looked for his next victim. He felt himself slipping a couple of times as he watched where Sasori had placed the woman.

He groaned as he made a mistake and let a kunai pierce his leg. He ripped it out and proceeded to fly towards a male that was slightly shorter than him and was obviously wear a cloak.

A noise was heard in the distance so fast that as fast as it came, the faster the ninja's retreated. The ninja he was fighting hesitated and Sasuke took the opportunity to flash behind him and knock him out before he could escape.

"Troublesome," Sasuke said thinking of Shikamaru. He shook his head as he picked up the male and slugs him over his shoulder. He walked to wear he knew the woman was take. He found her in the first cellar. He opened it up and threw the man inside.

"They thought they could get away with a fight, huh. There are still rebellions out there and we need to make sure to eliminate them," Tobi spoke as he appears behind Sasuke. "You did well, Sasuke."

And there is was again with his hand on his shoulder. Sasuke ignored it this time as he watched the woman with her head down, covering her face. He was irritated. He wanted to know who the blasted woman was!

He noticed Hiden walk over to the two captures. He removed the hood over the male. He was a blonde haired male with hair that reminded him of Kiba. He was around his age, maybe a year older. He was the girls would say, 'cute.'

Sasuke shook his head of the foul word.

Kisame moved towards the woman. Sasuke stayed silent as he patiently waited for him to remove her hood.

'_Slow old ass shark!' _He growled in his head.

He removed her hood and Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in front of him was someone he knew very well and was shocked she was in the battle.

He showed no emotion as Kisame kicked over her body cursing at how much of a bitch she was.

Hiden laughed at his actions as he took kicked the boy. Sasuke did nothing as he continued to stare at the girl.

In front of him was Temari, sister of the Kazekage of Suna. Sasuke became curious why Suna was attacking them.

Was Kankuro fighting too? Who else was helping them?

He thought of so many questions that he barely heard Tobi giving out orders to Sasori and Deidara to search the area and if he found anyone to give them a warning to surrender or Gaara would be killed. Sasuke showed no emotion as his mind was still on Temari.

He didn't know why he was so anxious to see who the woman was. Was it a sign?

'_I could of sworn it was Sakura,' He_ thought, but mentally slapped himself, '_No! She is dead! There is no way she could still be alive' _

Sasuke walked out of the cellars with his fellow Akatsuki.

'_Why the hell am I still here anyways? Why haven't I helped any of my friends? Why did she leave me? Why did you have to die?' _He continued to think to himself.

He walked out of the building to find the village partly, again, destroyed. He groaned knowing he will have to be on watch duty again while they work on the village.

Tobi may be evil and the Hokage now of Konoha, but he wanted to make an impression of the village. Other villages feared him for who he was, but anyone who may be close to the village should be feared by the giant fence and the look of the people to scare them off.

Sasuke waked around the village thinking back when Hinata and he stared at each other. He walked along the shinobi side finding that everyone seemed to be outside walking towards the gate. Many stared at Sasuke walked by and would whisper things to each other.

Sasuke ignored everyone as he continued walking around seeming like he was searching for something or someone. It took a couple minutes until he got to the far end of the village where the remaining rookie 12 stayed. They all seemed to stick together by the edge of the village. He knew the edge of the village was treated the harshest because it was, of course, the edge and people are more likely to escape.

Ino was the first one he saw. She looked terrible. Sasuke lowered his eyes not wanting to see Ino like she was. He didn't was the guilt. They were the only people who still believed in him. He walked closer as he heard, "Sasuke?" by a rough voice. He knew it was Ino.

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and stared at her in the eyes. Her hair had grown dull and she was a lot skinnier than usual. Her clothes were ripped into almost nothing and she had bad scraps on her body. He knew she fought against the Akatsuki '_Stubborn, just like Sakura.' _

Ino came up to him with a frown on her fragile face. He knew what she was asking before she could ask.

"No, it wasn't her. Temari was captured with another male." He stated with no emotion.

Ino nodded and forced a smile on her face, "Don't worry Sasuke. She's out there somewhere. She'll come soon."

Sasuke saw through her fake smile and continued to watch her eyes water. Shikamaru came by her side to comfort her. He placed his arm around her waist. She turned her head to him and continued to smile. Shikamaru forced a smile on himself.

Sasuke envied what they had. He watched as Neji appeared behind him and placed his arm on his shoulder, "This has gone on long enough." Neji spoke as he looked at the whole group.

Sasuke agreed with him but said nothing. Shikamaru said nothing, but nodded.

"Then let's do something about it," Kiba barked out with enthusiasm. He grinned like Naruto.

"Ino, maybe you should Tenten and Hinata into the house. I'm sure Yuki is awake." Shikamaru spoke to her gently.

Ino's smiled disappeared, but she has a smirk on her face knowing what Shikamaru was going to do. She turned to Sasuke with his eye brow raised. She giggled, "Yuki is Tenten's and Neji's baby girl." She smiled brightly.

Sasuke smirked while Neji was still behind him. The girls went inside as the boys all got in a circle.

"What do you suppose we do," Lee asked.

Everyone turns to Sasuke, "Sasuke, you're the only one who is able to leave the village. We need you to find Sakura." Neji spoke.

Sasuke always told himself that she was dead, but everyone else had faith.

"And how to do you suppose I leave the village? He never lets me leave." Sasuke asked, but already coming up with many plans in his head to get out of the village.

"A mission. Simply ask for a mission outside of the village." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke nodded.

"We need to rescue Naruto" Kiba said. Everyone nodded.

"Sakura-chan could definitely rescue him," Lee said.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes, but we can't rely on Sakura when she isn't even here. We don't even know if she is out there."

"Shikamaru is right," Neji said, "We need to think of a plan to get Naruto out."

"He's probably dying for ramen," Sasuke joked.

Everyone stared at him as if he was an alien, but after a couple of seconds, they all smirked and chuckled.

"We can't do anything with these damn chakra bracelets" Kiba grumbled.

"Sakura got hers off somehow so we can get all of ours off," Neji said remembering the story Sasuke had told them about Sakura was escaping.

"Why do you think she left?" Lee asked sadly.

Everyone became silent until Shikamaru broke it, "We don't know and now isn't the time to worry about it. We need to find her and we need to bring her back."

"Where would she have gone?" Sasuke asked.

"The one place where she would be comfortable and be able to ask for help." Neji said smirking obviously knowing where she was.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as everyone caught on except him. He started to think deeply and wonder where she would feel comfortable. The Mist? It was a comforting place.

Then it snapped in his head His eyes widened.

**Flasback**

_Sasuke was in Naruto's office a couple hours after he walked in on Gaara and Naruto talking. He had passed his exams and wanted to tell Naruto when he walked in on him._

_He knocked on the door this time. He heard a 'come in' and he flew open the door. _

_Naruto had enlaced his fingers together and had them over his mouth as he was reading documents on his desk. Sasuke could obviously tell it was important. _

"_Why is he here?" Sasuke asked as if it was a command. _

_Sasuke knew Naruto knew who he was talking about because he answered him without looking at him, "There is going to be a war, Sasuke. He has come to help." _

_Sasuke nodded and was about to speak when Naruto interrupted him, "And I've missed Sakura-chan dearly."_

_Sasuke raised his eyebrow, but kept quiet. _

_Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "She has been gone for a long time now in Suna helping their hospitals and medical department. She's my Sister and I don't know what I'd do without her. "_

_Sasuke saw the pain in his eyes. He has not seen Sakura and now he knew why. He made a mental note to find her, but instantly took it back. _

'_What if she is still a fangirl?' He groaned. He pushed it aside and continued to tell Naruto about his exams. Naruto's mood changed completely as he smiled and congratulated him. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Suna…" He whispered. Everyone nodded. Sasuke smirked knowing he was so much closer to finding Sakura and knowing that getting out of the village would be easier than he thought knowing Temari was from Suna. He also smirked knowing that Sakura was behind this and she had to be alive. He was going to find her if it was the last thing he did.

**PinkBlossem**

Sasuke was walking towards the Hokage's tower planning a speech in his head wanting to leave the village. He didn't bother knocking on the door. Tobi didn't deserve that respect. He saw Tobi staring out the window with his back to him.

"Isn't it marvelous? And it's all mine." Tobi spoke. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Tobi continued "Did I say mine," He laughed. "I meant ours." He chuckled again.

Sasuke wanted him to shut up and he got straight to the point, "I want a mission."

Tobi turned around and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "And why, might I ask?"

"The girl we captured, her name is Temari. Sister of the Kazekage we have captured. She is from Suna. I demand a mission to Suna to investigate." Sasuke stated as if he was reading it. If course he did plan it in his head.

Tobi didn't seem sold by his statement, but agreed anyway, "Very well. You may go, but you must take Suigetsu and Karin."

Sasuke mentally groaned. He did NOT want to deal with those two, but said, "Fine."

Tobi smiled and nodded once, "then your mission, Sasuke, will be to investigate Suna. Kill anyone suspicious and bring back victims, if any, that may know of the plot to over-rule me, understood?"

Sasuke didn't respond; he continued to stare.

"You may leave when you feel ready and prepared." Tobi stated as he turned back to the window, "But don't forget your teammates."

Sasuke knew he was smirking, but ignored it and walked out of the Hokage building, looking for his former teammates. If Karin would be anywhere, then she would be with the prisoners. He headed in the directions of the cellars.

As he walked, he continued to think about Sakura, thinking that there is hope that she may be alive.

As he approached the building of all the prisoners, He opened the door slowly as the sun shined into the dark room. Sasuke closed the door behind him as he walked down the hallway with lanterns lighting the way. The building had been improved and made larger. There were two stories of holding rooms with more than 50 cellars on each floor.

Sasuke continued walking with his eyes set on the very end door on the first floor, knowing that was an office. As he walked, he noticed there were no prisoners; coming to a conclusion that Tobi had let them out temporary so they could re-build the village.

He reached the door and as he was about the place his hand on the handle, he noticed there were two prisoners in the whole place. They were placed behind metal doors so no one could see them.

Sasuke heard them both moving around, but they both silenced. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he peaked through the door on his right through a small window.

Sasuke was started when his eye met another. He jumped back, but instant calmed down when he heard, "Teme?"

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked, but sounded more like a statement.

"Where have you been, Teme? Where is Sakura?" He asked

Sasuke was confused knowing it's been over a year since Sakura left, but realized he hasn't seen Naruto since Sakura was there. His eyes drooped, "She's gone, Naruto. She has been gone for over a year now."

Naruto became silent, "Sasuke," Sasuke's eyes widened knowing he just called him by his first name, "Bring her back… For me."

Sasuke knew it was a promise that couldn't be broke. He nodded, "I will."

"Or else, I will kill you," Naruto spoke with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked as well and nodded his head once, "Aa."

He turned back to the office door and placed his hand on the door knob. He almost grabbed for his katana knowing the red-head would be all over him. With a final growl, he opened the door to see Karin sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her glasses off. Déjà vu?

"Karin, get ready for a mission. Now!" He commanded.

Karin's smile on her face turned into a pout, obviously not expecting a mission, "But Sasuke, I thought you were coming to see me?"

"We have a mission. Where is Suigetsu?" His eyes looked around the room as if he was there.

Karin placed her glasses back on and turn into a straight face. "Why is he going?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes not wanting to answer her stupid question. "Get ready," He said and walked off to find Suigetsu.

Sasuke's first thought of where Suigetsu would be would be the pond, but he wasn't there. The next spot would be a bar… with a lot of woman. He walked into a couple of bars and didn't find him. As he was about to give up, he heard Suigetsu.

He narrowed his eyes as he heard his laughter. He couldn't spot him unto he saw his shows in a food joint. To his surprise, he was eating ramen. How much Suigetsu reminded him of Naruto scared him.

"Suigetsu, get ready. We have a mission." Sasuke stated as he watched him slurp his noodles.

He looked at him with innocent eyes and swallowed, "FINALLY!" He jumped up and followed Sasuke to the front gates where Karin was waiting for them. They said nothing to each other as both Karin and Suigetsu waited for Sasuke to take off first.

Right as Sasuke leaped off into the trees, they followed close by. It was surprisingly quiet to Sasuke until, "Stop that!"

"Shut up four-eyes and stop staring at his butt!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Bring it on, fire crotch!"

"Arrrgh!-"

"Enough," Sasuke interrupted. He stopped and glared at both of them.

Karin bowed, "Sorry, Sasuke-kun"

Suigetsu scratched the back of his head avoiding eye contact.

"We're on a mission to find Sa-suspects on the battle. Do you want the village to be attacked again?" Sasuke glared.

Both Karin and Suigetsu shook their head. Sasuke turned back around and continued his way to Suna. He knew it would take two days, but he had a good feeling about going there.

'_She has to be there. She has to be' _He said in his head with hope.

He increased his speed as did Karin and Suigetsu. He didn't know what to expect when he would arrive, but he was hoping for the best.

'_What am I going to do when I find her? Capture her? Beg her to come home? Uchiha's don't beg. How am I going to get her in the village?' _Questions were soaring through Sasuke's mind. He took a deep breath and tried his best to ignore it. His first task was to find her first.

Suigetsu and Karin continued to bicker behind him, but he didn't mind anymore. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. He didn't even know how she would react to seeing him; or even how he would react.

After a couple of hours of traveling, Sasuke stopped in a clearing along with Karin and Suigetsu. Sasuke didn't have to say a word to them as they both started setting up camp. Suigetsu went to fish and Karin set up the tents. Sasuke walked around collecting fire wood.

He placed all of them in the center and preformed his jutsu to start the fire. Right as it was set, Suigetsu returned with fish and placed them by the fire to prepare to be cooked. Karin was still setting up tents; she was on the last one, which was the second one. Sasuke wondered why she set up two when one kept watch and two could fit in a tent. Then he felt it was best not to say anything and be grateful he didn't have to sleep next to her.

"I'll take first watch," Sasuke said. Karin nodded and pushed her glasses further up her face. Suigetsu was chowing down on a fish that had been cooked already. Karin grabbed a fish herself and started eating as Sasuke followed.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight even if he didn't have to keep watch. He had so many questions running through his head, but he knew he had to sleep for the next day since they would be arriving in Suna.

After they ate, everything was cleaned up, the fire was stomped out and Suigetsu and Karin both headed to the tents with a couple of nasty words before leaving each other's sites.

Sasuke sighed as he laid his head back on a tree trunk.

"Finally, silence," Sasuke whispered in the silent night.

He rested his eyes as he sat there in silence. He hoped nothing would wake him or would alert him. He didn't want to have to deal with that tonight. He was ready to go to Suna and find Sakura to defeat Tobi. He wanted to know why she left him. Why she left her friends as well. He felt more open with her and now with her gone…he felt down a lot.

He sighed as he sat through the night. He couldn't wait until Karin took the next shift. He wanted to sleep very badly. Too much has happened in one day so he couldn't wait for them to wilt away in his dreams.

Minutes ticked by that turned into hours. It never had felt so long for Sasuke for the shift change. He was completely relieved when he saw Karin immerge from her tent. What made him even more happy is that when Karin was tired, she didn't have enough energy to flirt with him.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. I'll take over now," She said with a yawn. She walked over to where Sasuke had been sitting and tried to sit very closely next to him where they would be touching, "Or you could stay out here with me," She winked at him.

'_She should be tired! Now flirtatious,' _He thought in his head a little annoyed. He was always annoyed when he was tired.

Sasuke jumped up before her butt touched the ground and he walked faster to the tent than he ever has.

He laid down and placed his katana by his side in arms reach. He needed this. He closed his eyes as he laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly.

**PinkBlossem**

The next morning was loud.

"You fat bitch! You ate all the food!"

"No I didn't! Besides, they were small fish, shark face."

"Bimbo!"

"Man whore!"

"Slut"

"Ass whip!"

"Tampon!"

"ARRRGHHH! I'll kill you!"

Sasuke heard shuffling with groans and slaps. He groaned as he stayed where he was. He didn't want to deal with this. He sighs and walked out of the tent to find Suigetsu sitting on Karin while she was throwing her arms in random directions.

"Pack up, we leave in 5 minutes." Sasuke stated as he gathered his things.

Karin stopped and tried to look at him from her position. Suigetsu grinned at him. With one fine jump on Karin with his butt, and Karin groaning with a quiet curse word, he jumped off and gathered his things as well. Karin laid there for a second trying to catch her breath but soon follows after them.

Sasuke took off full speed towards Suna. They should arrive at the village rather late, but enough time to find an Inn instead of sleeping out in the forest.

They continued running for hours. They would take a couple minute breaks for breaks and to eat or use the restroom, but they went back in full speed. He was determined to make it there today.

It was around midnight when they arrived to Suna. People were still roaming the streets, but not many. What surprised Sasuke the most was multiple people were wearing cloaks like Temari's and that boy they captured. It would be easy enough to sneak in the village wearing those cloaks and find a Inn for the night.

"Get a black cloak and blend in," He stated as he looked at Suigetsu and Karin. They both nodded as they pulled one out of each of their bags. Sasuke did the same, happy to actually pack it this time. Sasuke never packs his cloak, but this time he was hoping that he would spy on Sakura without her knowing before making his scene.

They placed their cloaks on and Sasuke leaped forward towards the village. It was fast, but he was able to leap in without anyone seeing. He waited for Suigetsu and Karin. When they finally had leaped over, they spread apart. All of them going in different directions, but they all would meet up at the hotel.

Karin was the one who found a hotel first and checked herself in. Sasuke kept an eye on her with his sharingan and tried to focus on which room she was going to. Sasuke entered the hotel after she had reached the room.

"Welcome, sir. How may I help you?" a cheerful voice said from behind the counter. As he turned his head to get a glimpse he saw pink.

The girl behind the counter was wearing a pink apron over a white dress. She had short blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders and she had grey eyes. Beside her was an old man with a cheerful smile on his face. He was planning on ignoring them and walking to the room until he saw how innocent they both looked. He mentally sighed.

"I have a room already," He said with a calm voice. He knew he should have said thank you, but he couldn't get it through his mouth.

They continued to smile, "If you need anything, just give up a call. Thank you for staying with us."

Sasuke nodded and made his way he remembered Karin going. He didn't bother knocking on the door, but instead tried walking in. TRIED! Stupid door was locked.

He rammed his fist onto the door as Karin came running to open it up. Sasuke walked inside to see two queen sized beds. He didn't say anything, but he knew Karin did it on purpose.

A sound came from the window as Sasuke grabbed his katana. He came eye to eye with Suigetsu climbing in from the window.

"Had to take the hard way," He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Idiot" He mumbled. He climbed in and collapsed on the bed, obviously tired. He seemed to fall instantly asleep.

'_Damn bastard took the whole damn bed' _He continued to curse him out in his head. Karin laid in bed with her eyes on Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at her and grabbed a pillow off the bed and laid on the floor. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better than being in bed with her.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun," He heard her groan…or was that a moan?

"Sleep," He simply said deadly.

She huffed, but didn't say anything else. Sasuke closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. He waited for the morning. He was determined to find her tomorrow. He had no doubt in his mind he wasn't going to find her. If he was this close then there is no turning back now.

Sasuke thought of her smile and fell asleep remembering her soft lips the day she carved the Uchiha fan into the ground. He would find her. He was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I hope to keep on track with this story instead of being jumbled. I hope that this story will have longer chapters and it won't be too straight to the point like the first story. Of course this is a SasuSaku story, but I want to keep you guessing still and be able to make Sasuke still firm and emotionless as possible and to make Sakura stronger and independent. I'm still open for suggestions and if anyone wants twists. I'm still going to work on my other story "Shooting Star." I'm just jumbled in that story as well and hope to get it back on track. Check it out. See what you think. Also, I would love ideas for a new story. Didn't know what to do for a story after this one, but was thinking 'vampire?' What do you think? I could do school themed or rock star, but not sure if I'm that into that stuff. But tell me what you think. **

**PinkBlossem**

The bright sun shone in the room and onto Sasuke's face. He groaned as he scrunched up his eyes. He opened one eye as he turned to see his teammates still asleep. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and stood up. He gently stretched as he stood up. He heard many pops.

He stared at Suigetsu who was scattered all over his bed. His storing was pretty bad which surprised Sasuke why didn't wake up. He looked at Karin who was half under her blanket and her other half was off the bed.

He walked to the window to see many people walking around the streets. No one seemed to have much life in the village. He guessed it was because of their Kazekage was missing.

Strangely enough, he didn't find any people in black cloaks. He continued to search as he heard Karin move in her bed. He also noticed Suigetsu's snoring had stopped. He continued to look out the window, not paying much attention to them at all.

"Sasuke-kun, have I ever told you how gorgeous you look?" Karin flirted.

"Che, leave him alone fat-ass,"

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

"You're just jealous because Sasuke doesn't like you and I can get any girl I wanted."

Sasuke could practically hear him smirking. He rolled his eyes at the last statement Suigetsu made.

"Oh yeah?! Who?" Karin challenged him.

"You know that hot chick that interrogated us? I could totally bang her."

'_Is he talking about Anko? He doesn't stand a chance' _Sasuke mentally smirked.

"She was one hell of a nurse. She had a fine ass" Suigetsu continued.

'_I didn't know Anko was a nurse. This is disturbing.' _

"Yeah, right! She would never date you! She's an ugly bitch anyway!" Karin yelled.

"You jealous since she is hotter than you," Suigetsu retorted.

"Enough. Let's starts investigating." Sasuke interrupted.

They both shut up as they looked at him. They nodded their heads as they began to get ready.

It took 10 minutes to get ready and it was 10 minutes too long for Sasuke. He wanted to find her.

"We'll split up and contact each other if we find anything." Sasuke said as he handed them both walkie-talkie's. "If we don't find anything by 9 o'clock, then we return to the hotel."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Karin smiled.

"Hai," Suigetsu responded.

They all leaped in different directions. Sasuke went north as we walk towards the middle of town. He had placed a black cloak on as he walked through town.

He had still not seen anyone in a black cloak.

He noticed people staring at him. And every so often, people would bow to him. Whoever these people in black cloaks were, they were truly respected. He wondered if Sakura would be wearing a black cloak, or would she be a simple commoner. He looked at every face that went by. He tried to sense for her chakra and would look in buildings as he slowed down. He found no pink.

He saw a couple of kids down an aisle. He noticed one boy was sitting at the very end of the aisle by himself. He was watching the other kids play. He didn't pay attention to them and continued to walk, but stopped as he heard a cry from the same aisle. He turned around and looked down that aisle.

The once alone boy was now, not sitting, but lying on the floor crawled up in a ball as the kids were staring at him. One kid was posed at is he threw something and a few feet from the boy on the ground was a basketball.

Sasuke glared as he walked down the aisle. He didn't know what was coming over him as he walked to the boy on the ground. He glared at the boys who were smirking at the innocent kid. They seemed shocked as they saw Sasuke approach him but didn't say anything.

He kneeled down to place his hand on the boys shoulder. Sasuke expected him to flinch away, but he stayed still and made eye contact with him. He smiled up at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he lifted the boy up and walked out of the aisle with him.

"Freak," was heard as they exited.

"Ignore them. They're just being bullies." Sasuke said.

The boy looked up at Sasuke as they walked down the roads hand in hand. Sasuke made it some distance to the other boys before kneeling in front of the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Hoishi," He grinned.

Sasuke smirked, "You remind me of a dear friend of mine," Sasuke said thinking of Naruto. "And another boy in a class I use to teach."

"I'm the one and only," Hoishi pouted.

Sasuke chuckled and messed up his hair.

"Stay out of trouble, kid," Sasuke said.

"You betcha!" He grinned. He waved at Sasuke as he sprinted in a different direction. Sasuke watched him until he was out of site. He felt like he did a good thing. He missed teaching those kids.

Sasuke shook his head as he stood up straight and continued to walk down that road. He continued his search for Sakura. It started to become late and Sasuke became frustrated. There was no sign of Sakura or people in black cloaks.

He stopped at a local restaurant to get dinner. He skipped lunch and breakfast so he was starving.

He entered the restaurant and look a seat at the bar area. He looked over the menu to see what seemed good.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the bartender asked. He was a brown haired, blue eyes male who looked to be in his late twenties.

"Sake, please," Sasuke said. He had never had sake before, but always have seem the Hokage drinking it when she was stress…. Or just always drinking it.

"Something got you down? Or someone?" He asked why pouring the drink.

"You could say something like that." Sasuke said as he reached for the glass. He took a large gulp and realized it was nasty. He choked it down as he saw the bartender laughing.

"It's strong. You can barely find anyone who can tolerate this stuff." He chuckled. "I have this young lady, younger than me, come in and drink this stuff all the time. Beautiful young lady. Very powerful and strong."

Sasuke raised his brow as he listened to the man. When he was done he ordered. His mouth almost watered when he smelt the food coming out. He felt like Kiba. Damn dog.

He ate as fast as he could as he saw outside was getting darker. He didn't have much more time to search for Sakura.

Sasuke went to go pay, but the bartender interrupted, "Don't worry about it. Just go out and find her." He smiled.

Sasuke thanked the man and bowed.

He left the restaurant and the first thing he noticed was the people in black cloaks. As if on cue, "Sasuke," He heard through his ear piece, "I see people in black cloaks."

"Me too," Karin added in.

"Aa," Sasuke spoke into the microphone.

His next move was undetermined. He didn't know what to do at this point. Should he question them? Follow them? He didn't know. He decided his best bet was to stay low and follow them. He found two males in cloaks walking down the road and he started to follow. They were talking about war, the past war actually; the war in Konoha.

'_How do they know?' _He questioned. _'It's as if they were there. There are so many details.'_

They seemed to be walking in circles to Sasuke. It seemed like forever before he noticed more and more people walking in the same directions as these two males.

They all seemed to slow down and came to a stop. Sasuke did as well. There was so many people in black cloaks all around.

He could sense Karin and Suigetsu 100 feet to his left with black cloaks on. Sasuke's attention was grabbed by a voice.

"Welcome all!" It was a male's voice. He stared up on the building the man was standing on. He had two people with him, but he could not see their faces. He only saw the man speaking. It was Kankuro.

"My sister has been captured. I want to continue to thank all of you for what you are doing for me. For the village!"

Cheers arose from the crowd. Sasuke was watching left and right at the huge crowd.

"We will destroy the Akatsuki! We will bring Konoha back and rejoice! We will become a strong country with our Kazekage back at home!"

The crowd became even louder with cheers. This wasn't just a crowd. _'It's an army,'_ He thought to himself as his eyes slightly widened.

Kankuro continued to speak, "We fight in one week! We have prepared and we're ready. We start traveling in two days! Any last requirements are to be done by then! We will win!" He grinned with his arms in the air as if he was God.

The crowd went crazy with cheers and threats. He watched Kankuro and the two people walk away. As they became out of site, everyone else quickly scattered as if nothing happened.

Sasuke followed suit as he walked the streets. People with cloaks started to disappear in their homes. Sakura had to be somewhere. She HAD to be a part of this.

Sasuke noticed a woman in front of him. The way she walked looked so familiar. Suddenly, Sasuke became suspicious.

'_Sakura?' _He thought as he followed her. He stayed close to her as he followed. He would see her petite hands swing as she walked. She had delicate hands.

His heart began to speed up as he became hot.

'_Sakura! This has to be her!'_ He thought with a smirk. She entered the bar he was at earlier. She sat down on a stool as the bartender greeted her.

"Well hello there. Haven't seen you in a while. I was just talking about you earlier."

'_Could he be talking about that girl who can drink down sake? Yes! Sakura can drink down sake! Just like Tsunade. I've seen her!'_ He was certain this was her.

He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, " Sa-ku-ra" He said seductively.

She turned around in her stool with an angry face, but turned when she saw him.

"Oh, hello there sexy, I'll be your Sakura," She winked at him.

He stood there in horror as a blue-eyed brunette sat in the stool. Nothing like Sakura. She wasn't easy on the eyes if you know what I mean. He glared at her and turned around to walk out embarrassed.

"Call me, hottie," The girl yelled out.

He could hear the bartender continue to tell her that he was talking about her earlier to a costumer that wanted a one night stand.

Sasuke was pissed. He walked out and had the urge to punch something. He punched the first thing he saw which happened to be a tree. It went tumbling down. He breathed heavily as he was still very angry.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he turned his face to the sky. He felt something wet on his face. He whipped it off and noticed there was more.

'_Great. Now it's raining.'_

He ignored it and continued walking in the rain to the hotel. He needed a good night sleep. He was going to find Sakura. He knew she was here somewhere, but he needed to know where. And now he has a time limit. One week. One fucking week until another battle. Damn.

When he arrived back at the hotel, Suigetsu and Karin were already passed out. He was extremely grateful for this. He also noticed that the bed was empty. He smirked as he made his way to the bed. He laid down on the bed wishing it was his own with Sakura. He sighed before falling asleep.

**Pinkblossem :)**

The next morning came rather fast for Sasuke. He wanted to sleep longer. He woke up to Karin and Suigetsu still asleep. He threw a pillow at both of them.

"What the hell?" Karin yelled.

"I swear I'm going to kill someone!" Suigetsu grumbled.

"Get up," Sasuke commanded.

They both shut up and stood up.

"Get ready, and continue our search."

"But Sasuke, We found out our information already. Shouldn't we head back?" Karin asked.

Sasuke glared with his sharingan. "I am in command and you will do as I say!"

Karin looked scared as Sasuke jumped out the window and searched for Sakura.

The day flew by and there were no black cloaks, not even at night and no Sakura.

He cursed as he made his way back to the hotel noticing it was black outside. He admitted defeat for the day as he fell back asleep waiting the next time.

The next day seemed to be the same to Sasuke. Nothing. No leads. He was starting to lose faith again. He growled. He knew they were leaving either today or tomorrow, but he didn't know when. He kept his eyes out while walking around the village in his cloak. Karin and Suigetsu left early this morning, scared to deal with him again.

They weren't looking for Sakura, of course, so there was no reason to check in with them or care what they are doing.

The day flew by again as he became frustrated. No cloaks anywhere. He knew there were to be leaving any time now. It was around 1AM before he saw the black cloaks. More and more started appearing as Sasuke blended in. Karin and Suigetsu reported on his microphone.

"Stay close," He spoke back.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun"

"Hai"

They all were headed towards the gates. They walked through the gates as Sasuke noticed three people in front leading the way. There had to be 200 ninjas in this army. It was going to be a bloody battle and Sasuke had to get Sakura out of this. He had to keep her safe.

They walked for hours. This many ninja's running along the trees would be too risky so they walked. They seemed to have walked for five hours until it was time for their first rest. The rest was short before they were on the walk again. It was strangely quiet. Everyone was calm as well. Some chatter here and there, but everyone seemed to be focused.

The walk continued for hours before Sasuke decided to make a course of action. He wanted to see who the other two people in front were. He knew the third one was Kankuro. He started walking faster than other people.

He didn't want to be noticeably faster, but enough to get to the front. He couldn't find Karin or Suigetsu and he could care less at this point. As he tried to make his way to the front, he noticed that he was far in the back. It took a good four hours before he was close to the front without anyone noticing.

He was close enough that he could see the three figures in front through the people in front of him when they walked. Suddenly, the walking stopped. It was dawn, which meant it was time to rest for the night.

"We rest for the night. Tomorrow will be another long day of travel. Then the day after, we fight! Get some rest, everyone!" Kankuro said. He and the two others jumped up in the tree's to sleep and watch other the crowd.

People began get their sleeping backs out as they began to fall asleep. Sasuke leaned against a tree truck as he looked at the night sky. He stared at the moon. He hasn't seen any pink as he was walking towards the front.

Sakura had to be either in the back, front, or one of the two with Kankuro. Sasuke scanned his surroundings for her as people began to sleep.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

**PinkBlossem :)**

The next morning came by rather fast. He couldn't help but be worried about this battle. He just wanted to get Sakura and get out of here.

People around him were beginning to wake up. He knew they would make it to the village today and by the looks of it, everyone knew it as well and were ready to fight.

He sighed not ready for more fighting.

As people began to wake, Sasuke kept an eye out for Sakura.

'_Damn black cloaks and their hoods'_ Sasuke growled in his head.

Within 10 minutes, everyone was walking again. Sasuke decided it was best to keep hidden and continue to pretend to walk along with everyone. Karin and Suigetsu seemed to have sped up and are close by him. He noticed Suigetsu was very focus. He had a weird look in his eye as if he was staring at someone.

'_Probably another hot babe' _He thought sarcastically. He traced his glazed and it seemed to be pointed at a girl not too far from him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at Karin. She was sneaking glazes at him. He scowled.

They walked for hours; however, this journey wasn't so quiet. People were talking about the upcoming battle and how it may turn out. Some people were talking to friends on 'ganging up' on certain people while others were concerned with the villagers.

He heard one conversation from a couple of girls, "Once we get there, we have to get the villagers away."

The other girl nodded. "Who knows what they have been through?"

"Hai. It's going to be very hard getting everyone out and away, but I know we can do it."

The second girl smiled. She was a blonde brown-eyed girl. She seemed to be around his age, probably younger. The first girl had silver hair. It was very long. She had blue eyes that reminded him of Naruto. She was older, most likely around her late twenties.

The silver haired girl seemed determined, while the younger one seemed a little off the edge. She was nervous, but he could tell she was also excited to be a part of this.

He turned and heard a girl and guy talking.

The man was in his late twenties as well. He had green hair with brown eyes. The woman was quite beautiful. She had black hair that went mid-back with very dark brown eyes.

"I'm going to kill at least two of those bastards" The man spoke determined.

The woman laughed, "Stick to your duty. You go after shark face."

"There are two shark faces" He smirked.

Sasuke looked over to Suigetsu who seemed to not have noticed the conversation.

"We'll get back Konoha no matter the cost. If we stick to the plan then we will be victorious."

He put his arm around her as a side hug as he chuckled. They walked side by side with a grin on their faces.

'_It looks like this has been planned for weeks. They have a system.' _Sasuke was quite impressed.

Sasuke looked around wondering who was being sent to kill him. He knew there had to be and he wondered how many. He knew he could beat anyone in this group, but he wasn't sure if he could withstand more than 5 by himself.

He shook his head as he focused on the front. They were within 30 minute walk to Konoha. Under 10 minutes if they ran. Their walking ceased.

He looked to the front as Kankuro began to speak, "Today we make history! Today the Akatsuki will fall and we bring back Konoha."

The crowd cheered. Sasuke could help but smirk.

"I'm proud to have every single one of you by my side to help this country and our Hokage. It makes me proud. Get ready, everyone! Here we go!"

As he spoke, he flew up to the trees. Everyone followed suit with wild looks on all their faced. Sasuke flew up with everyone as they began coming closer and closer.

Sasuke's heart was pounding. He didn't know how this was going to work out. He just wanted to find Sakura.

He sighed.

'_This had to end sooner or later. I'm ready for this.' _He thought to himself.

The closer they got, the bigger his smirk got. He could see the entrance. He became faster and people seemed too noticed as they began to speed up as well.

He flew into the entrance with everyone around him. They all scattered according to their plan.

No one knew this was coming so they weren't prepared. Not one Akatsuki was in sight.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? ALL YOU FUCKERS MESSED WITH THE WRONG FUCKING BITCHES! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Sasuke stand corrected. There was Hiden. Suna ninjas seemed too reacted to this quickly as 7 ninjas sped after him to fight.

BOOM!

"And there's Deidara" Sasuke muttered. Within seconds, the majority of the Akatsuki were outside.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Hiden become weaker and weaker. He was holding up pretty well against the Suna ninjas.

Sasuke looked around at all the Akatsuki and knew there wouldn't be a more perfect moment. He sprinted off to the chambers. The whole place was empty except for two people. Sasuke sprinted the two cells as he broke the first one open.

Naruto squinted his eyes, "Sasuke? What's going on?"

Sasuke turned and broke the other cell. Gaara looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Suna is attacking. We need to do this now, Baka,"

Gaara widened his eyes as he stood up. He glared at the bracelet on his wrist. He smashed it against the wall multiple times, but it was no use. Nothing changed.

"Gaara, calm down," Naruto spoke as he too stood up.

"No! These are my people who are risking their lives! I won't let them suffer the same fate as your village did! I failed once and it won't happen again!"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Gaara for a long second before both nodding their heads.

Naruto stared at his bracelet, "Think like Sakura. Think like Sakura," Naruto chanted. His eyes widened before closing.

The bracelet began to glow a bright clue before changing orange. The chakra inside began circulating wildly before exploded the bracelet.

"OW!" Naruto whined as his wrist burned.

Sasuke hit him on the back of the head.

"Teme!"

"Naruto! What the hell did you do?" Gaara demanded.

He was rubbing the back of his head as he explained, "Concentrate all your chakra into the bracelet."

Gaara nodded as he did as told. He closed his eyes and before long the bracelet glowed a bright blue and exploding.

Gaara smirked for a quick second before running out of the cellar flowed by Sasuke and Naruto.

When they came outside, Naruto groaned, "We just re-built the village,"

The whole village was destroyed. A couple bodies lied here and there, but what surprised Sasuke was he saw a couple Akatsuki dead. Sasuke looked around at the fighting. He saw Sasori, Deidara, Itachi's sidekick that he never bothered to learned his name, and Tobi still fighting. They were going strong even with quite a few Suna ninja's fighting. Gaara didn't waste a second before sprinted towards his ninja's and helping them take the Akatsuki down. Smiled were saw as they saw their Kazekage.

Naruto jumped after Tobi to help to defeat him. Sasuke watched as Naruto, Kankuro, and two others were fighting Tobi. Right as Naruto got there, Karin seemed to appear and grab one of the other people fight against Tobi.

Sasuke growled as he watched her interfere. They came crashing to the ground and rolled away from each other. The Suna ninja ran up to Karin and punched her hard into the ground making a crater underneath her. Sasuke knew he didn't have to worry about Karin interfering so he directed his attention to Naruto.

Just as he was about to help out Naruto with defeating Tobi, Someone punched him in his stomach, making him flying into the wall. He turned to his attention and noticed Karin was still fighting against the woman from Suna.

Sasuke turned his attention to a male around his age with silver hair like the woman earlier, but he had purple eyes. Sasuke glared as he stood up. He growled knowing he couldn't fight him. He knew this guy didn't know he was helping them, but what could he do. He wouldn't believe him even if he told him.

The man started charging at him again as Sasuke stood up and jumped away. The man jumped towards him and grabbed on his leg and threw him into the ground. "Don't even think about it, Uchiha."

Sasuke growled as he activated his Sharingan. He glared at him before getting into fighting position.

The male ran towards him and continued to try and punch him, but all Sasuke did was dodge.

"FIGHT ME!" He yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke flew up and right as he did, something caught his eye; the woman fighting with Karin. Her hood flew off her head and all Sasuke could see was pink. His eyes widened as he sprinted towards her. Before he could reach her, the man with silver hair blocked his way. He growled as he watched  
Karin and Sakura battle it out. He knew it was her. There was no mistake.

Sasuke pulled out his Katana and pointed it at the man's neck, "Move," He said in the deadliest voice he has ever made.

The man's eyes widened, "I refuse to let you by Miss Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes screamed murder, "I will not repeat myself" lightening erupted from his blade.

The man widened his eyes as he stepped to the side.

Sasuke placed his sword away and sprinted towards Sakura, grasping her up, and flying towards the deserted part of the village.

He kept her in a tight grasp as he squirmed, "Let me go! I'll kill you,"

He tightened his grip as he sprinted into an alley way away from everyone. He slammed her into the wall as she whelped.

Sasuke didn't mean to hurt her, but he couldn't tell if he was more happy to have found her or furious that she left him.

He glared at her with his onyx eyes. He knew she couldn't see him, but he still didn't know if he wanted her to or not yet. He punched the wall next to her head.

She froze for a second before growling at him, "Get the fuck off me! Who are you?" She yelled at him.

"Why?" He spat out.

"Because I'm in the middle of a battle to get my vill-"He interrupted her.

"No! Why the hell did you leave me?" He yelled.

She gasped. Everything got quiet for a second before she spoke, "Sasuke-kun?"

He pulled her in a hug. She slowly began to hug him back, "I'm sorry," She spoke kindly. "I had to go. I had to do this for my village."

He remained quiet as he hugged her. "You're mine! I can't let anything happen to you." He said.

Sakura smiled as she kissed his head. She pulled away from the hug, "Sasuke-kun, we need to get back to the-"She was interrupted.

"Sasuke? Hey, that's my hot nurse I was talking about!" A third voice was heard. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up at his, both glaring. "You didn't tell me you were tapping that!"

Sasuke slowly marched towards him with a murderous glare. "Whoa, man. She's all yours." With one last wink at Sakura, He disappeared.

Sasuke growled as Sakura giggled. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke nodded as they headed back to the battle.


End file.
